1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal supporting detachable memory cards and a method for managing the detachable memory cards attached to the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile terminals include various supplementary functions such as messaging, wireless Internet access, a phonebook, a schedule organizer, a memo function, an MP3 player, and a digital camera. With so many diverse functions, the management of the large amount of information generated in association with the various supplementary functions has become a significant issue.
Typically, a mobile terminal manages information with its internal memory. However, the increase in volume and the large number of different types of information to be processed has caused a storage space shortage problem. Also, the loss of a mobile terminal filled with various types of information is likely to cause significant problems such as permanent loss of useful information or illegal use of private information.
In order to address these problems, data management methods using various types of detachable memory cards have been introduced. In the detachable memory card-based data management method, when the detachable memory is attached to the mobile terminal, the mobile can store the information in the detachable memory and retrieve previously stored information from the detachable memory.
However, the conventional detachable memory card-based information management method has a drawback in that it is not easy to check the attachment/detachment of the memory card or process the information stored in the detachable memory card. For example, in order to check the attachment of the detachable memory card, the mobile terminal has to enter a specific menu mode through relatively complex steps. Furthermore, the complexity increases with the use of multiple detachable memory cards, resulting in even greater deterioration of user convenience. There is therefore a need to develop an efficient detachable memory management method for a mobile terminal.